Buena Suerte
by Alex-kuran
Summary: Levanté la vista y observé en una pantalla que aún faltaban cuarenta minutos para que el avión despegara. Sólo cuarenta minutos para comenzar a alejarme, y no me había despedido de él.


**Buena Suerte**

Y así iba yo, con la nariz pegada a la ventana, los ojos entrecerrados y una enorme nostalgia empacada en la maleta.

Aunque claro, a las cuatro de la mañana me importaba menos esa opresión en mi pecho que el hecho de intentar no quedarme dormida.

Porque si esto sucedía probablemente se me pasaría la parada y terminaría llamando a mí casa para decir "¡Madre hermosa adorada! Debido a circunstancias que estaban fuera de mí alcance físico y mental he perdido el vuelo" y entonces Kushina tomaría medidas drásticas, y no cualquier tipo de medidas drásticas, si no de se tipo de medidas que tienen como requisito la clara instrucción: **Atacar psicológicamente a la despistada**.

Me acomodé en el asiento y decidí prestar atención al paisaje para no sucumbir ante las incesantes llamadas de Morfeo. Con mi mano enguantada limpie la ventanilla, afuera aún se encontraba oscuro y una tenue llovizna salpicaba el pavimento.

El día gris estrujo mi corazón con fuerza. Fue entonces que trague en seco y unas tremendas ganas de llorar se apoderaron de mí.

No sabia con exactitud cuanto tiempo pasaría lejos de mi hogar, de mis amigos y de el lugar que me vio nacer.

A pesar de que me había despedido de todos sin derramar una sola lágrima, estar sentada en este autobús que sólo tenia el propósito de llevarme al inicio de una nueva etapa, logró que se formara un nudo en mi garganta.

El sonido del timbre me hizo reaccionar y para mi mala suerte me di cuenta de que me había pasado una parada. Me levanté y baje a toda prisa del autobús que arrancó con prisa detrás de mi, mire el reloj en mi muñeca y deje de contener la respiración, aún era temprano.

La llovizna se había vuelto más tupida, así que tome mi maleta y apresuré el paso, después de todo, tal como decía el mastodonte de mi hermano, era una distraída sin remedio, había olvidado el paraguas.

Entré con parsimonia a la enorme e iluminada terminal, aquí era donde empezaban a tomar forma mis sueños y no pensaba retroceder llegando a este punto.

Con una sonrisa recordé las veces que papá miraba preocupado las ojeras que enmarcaban mis ojos, cuando mamá servia en mi plato más comida de la que podría ingerir en dos días y las muchas veces en las que el tonto de Naruto fingía que tenia que ver un programa muy interesante en la televisión sólo para acompañarme en mis desvelos.

Después de todo logré obtener la beca, estudiaría arquitectura en el extranjero.

Caminé hasta el lugar donde debía entregar mi maleta. Esperé con los brazos cruzados a que finalizara ese proceso en el que un oficial abría tu maleta, revolvía lo que te había costado acomodar toda la tarde, revisaba hasta tu ropa interior y se retiraba dejándote cerrar la maleta ya desacomodada. No hace falta decir que me senté sobre la maleta para poder cerrarla, ya la acomodaría después, mientras tanto me conforme con mirar al oficial con cierto rencor, ya sé, es su trabajo ¡pero nada le costaba ser un poco más cuidadoso con mis pertenencias!

Una señorita con peinado alto, maquillaje cargado, tacones y minifalda se encargó de revisar mi boleto y marcar mi maleta, me dijo la puerta en la que debía abordar y me deseo un buen viaje antes de que me retirara.

Levante la vista y observé en una pantalla que aun faltaban cuarenta minutos para que el avión despegara. Sólo cuarenta minutos para comenzar a alejarme, y no me había despedido de él.

Entre a una cafetería, pedí un chocolate caliente y me di el lujo de divagar, pero mis ideas llegaron nuevamente a él. Una especie de culpa me invadió, pero siendo sinceros él era quien parecía querer evitarme, y por una cuestión u otra no pude verlo en toda la semana.

Le di un trago a mi humeante bebida y mi imaginación comenzó a formar escenas donde él se despedía de mí de mil formas diferentes.

Observé con atención una pulsera en mi muñeca, una idéntica a la que él también llevaba, después de todo quizás sólo era algo de mi paranoia. Lo más seguro es que estuviera ocupado con los exámenes finales, los quehaceres en su casa, las tareas, su novia, las fiestas, sus amigos… sacudí mi cabeza para alejar esos mosquitos de tristeza que pretendían rodearme.

Me empiné la taza decorada elegantemente, le pague a la mujer de cara amigable y observe el reloj en las pantallas: sólo 20 minutos. Respiré hondo y unos extraños nervios comenzaron a invadirme.

Amaba viajar en avión. La sensación en el estomago cuando el avión despegaba siempre me había gustado, ver las casitas iluminadas alejándose poco a poco era simplemente fantástico, ¡y que decir de la nubes! Provocaban apretujarlas y siempre me recordaban a los algodones de azúcar de las ferias.

El boleto resbaló de entre mis manos y cayó haciendo giros en el aire a algunos metros de mí. Camine apresurada y me agache a recogerlo, pero una mano se adelanto a la mía.

-¡Eh! Ese boleto es….

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire y observe sus ojos negros cargados con un brillo de diversión, una de sus características sonrisas torcidas adornaba su rostro.

- ¿Hasta el boleto trata de huir de ti? Deberías controlar tu carácter Sakura.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y le arrebate el boleto que agitaba frente a mi rostro.

- Pues él no se olvida de su mejor amiga una semana- Le respondí sin poder contenerme.

Observe atenta como evitó mirarme y su sonrisa desapareció, nervioso pasó una mano por su cabello, desordenándolo, y yo no atine a hacer otra cosa que reírme a carcajadas por su actitud.

Sasuke era todo un caso.

Me miró con una ceja alzada y suspiro mientras yo no dejaba de reírme.

- Lo lamento.- Dijo haciéndome callar y de un momento a otro me abrazó.

Le correspondí y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin que pudiera evitarlo. Si había alguien a quien iba a extrañar todos los días era justamente este tonto.

- Otra vez olvidaste el paraguas- Comentó y lo mire interrogante.- Tu cabello esta húmedo.- concluyo contestando a mi pregunta interna.

No sé cuanto tiempo duramos ahí, en medio de la terminal abrazados sin decir nada, pero el reloj sin piedad continuaba avanzando.

Me separé de él, tomé su mano y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta donde debía abordar.

Sacó de su mochila un paraguas y me lo entrego sin soltarme.

- Espero que este no lo olvides.- me sonrío y juro por mi platillo favorito que sus ojos estaban llorosos.

Se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura y beso con calma mi mejilla. Ya era hora y después de casi colgarme de su cuello crucé la puerta escuchando el motor ya encendido del avión.

Toque mi mejilla inconcientemente, justo en el lugar donde me besó. No había mejor amuleto para la buena suerte.


End file.
